


Old life meets New Life

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Songs of Love [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara is happy and content, till Alex and Maggie arrive.





	Old life meets New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Nickelback's: Trying not to love you is the song I chose for this one, it's one of my main favourites apart from I'll Come For You.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Kara was waiting outside the hospital later that evening, she was quite happy and content with her new life and now with the serial killer behind bars curtesy of 2 arrows in his legs put there by the Green Arrow she was starting to enjoy her normal life.

She had no need to use her powers anymore in fact her powers had not been used in a long time, not since she arrived in this world and helped Oliver and Barry out but now she was no longer Supergirl and she was content with it. 

If she had been using her powers though she would have discovered 2 people was watching her from a distance.

“What are we waiting for Alex, there she is” Maggie said and Alex shook her head “Yeah I know but why is she waiting outside the hospital?” she asked confused and Maggie shrugged her shoulders in response.

Soon Alex of Earth-1 left the hospital and was walking towards Kara who smiled bright, Alex and Maggie looked to each other in shock but then Alex felt her eyes bug out and her mouth drop open in shock.

“Holy Shit!!!” Maggie squeaked in shock as they watched the scene play out in front of them, Kara had her arms wrapped around Earth-1 Alex’s body and Earth-1 Alex’s arms were around her shoulders, their lips meshing together as their tongues collided.

They remained that way for a while before Kara pulled back “So how was work?” she asked.

Earth-1 Alex sighed in response “Ugh it was exhausting, I just want to go home and get some sleep” she said and Kara smiled “I’ll drive you home” she said and Kara and Earth-1 Alex got into the car and drove off with Alex and Maggie tailing them from a few cars behind.

Kara walked Earth-1 Alex to the door and she planted a kiss on her lips, Earth-1 Alex was smiling “I’ll see you tomorrow” she said as she kissed Kara and Kara kissed her back before nodding her head as she pulled away.

“I will see you tomorrow” she replied and they parted ways but both wearing bright grins on their faces.

Maggie and Alex was parked nearby as Kara got into her car and drove off, they tailed her again all the way back to her own apartment.  
Alex expected Kara to discover them with her hearing but Kara was not even using her powers as Supergirl so Alex added it up and realized Kara stopped using her powers all together.

Kara settled into her apartment and sighed heavily, settling into the couch for the night as she tried to decide what movies to watch until the sound of knocking drew her attention, Kara was confused… who could be knocking her door at this time of night?

She felt the urge to use her x-ray vision but then she just shrugged and went to answer the door, she gave up being Supergirl and that meant she was no longer using her powers.

She opened the door and smiled softly but looking confused “Alex, how’d you get here so fast… I just dropped you off” Kara said and soon Maggie showed herself “Hey Little Danvers” Maggie greeted.

Kara gulped when she realized it… this was the Alex from her home universe.

“How did you find me?” Kara asked and Alex shrugged “Does it matter?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head “Yes it does, let me rephrase the question ‘How the hell did you find me?!’” Kara asked putting a bit more force behind her voice.

“We tracked the signature of the multi-verse breach and it lead us straight here” she said, Kara snorted “Whoa well you found me, did you really have to come I mean it’s obviously not important since it took you 3 months” Kara commented.

“Kara for you it’s been 3 months but for me it’s been at least 3 hours” Alex replied, Kara looked confused.

“Hmm Cisco said that the multi-verse was being hit by time distortions, your breach must have got hit by a time distortion and a time differential was created” Kara guessed.

“I have just one question Kara, why did I just see you with your tongue halfway down this Earth’s version of me?” Alex asked and Maggie bit her lip to stop the laughter brewing because of the slight squeak in Alex’s tone.

“Look Alex can we not talk about that” Kara said walking into the kitchen as Alex followed and suddenly it made sense to Maggie, why Kara left soon after Maggie and Alex got engaged.

“Kara… are you in love with Alex?” Maggie asked and Alex looked shocked by that suggestion but she looked to Kara and saw nothing but defeat on Kara “Just go home and leave me be” she pleaded with a mere whisper.

“Kara answer the question, is Maggie’s question correct?” Alex asked and Kara turned to her “After everything I’ve done, all the pain I’ve been through, my failed relationships with Lena and Lucy… don’t you think I’m owed just one semblance of happiness?” Kara asked.

Alex lowered her head “Kara, of course you deserve to be happy… I just want you to come home” Alex pleaded “Look I’m not angry at you for having feelings for me” Kara sighed heavily and she wiped her eyes “Look Alex, I’m tired… I need to sleep” Kara said and Alex nodded her head “Ok Kara” she said and she pulled her Kara into a hug.

Kara hugged her back softly before watching them leave her apartment, she sat in silence for a while before she began to sing.

“You call to me, and I fall at your feet  
How could anyone ask for more?  
And our time apart, like knives in my heart  
How could anyone ask for more?

But if there's a pill to help me forget,  
God knows I haven't found it yet  
But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to

Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far  
And trying not to need you, is tearing me apart  
Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor  
And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for,  
Cause trying not to love you  
Only makes me love you more  
Only makes me love you more

And this kind of pain, only time takes away  
That's why it's harder to let you go (That's why it's harder to let you go)  
And nothing I can do, without thinking of you  
That's why it's harder to let you go (That's why it's harder to let you go)

But if there's a pill to help me forget,  
God knows I haven't found it yet  
But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to,

Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far  
Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart  
Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor  
And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for,  
Cause trying not to love you  
Only makes me love you more

So I sit here divided, just talking to myself  
Was it something that I did?  
Was there somebody else?  
When a voice from behind me, that was fighting back tears  
Sat right down beside me, whispered right in my ear  
Said, I've been dying to tell you

That trying not to love you, only went so far  
Trying not to need you, was tearing me apart  
Now I see the silver lining, from what we're fighting for  
We just keep on trying, we could be much more,  
Cause trying not to love you  
Oh, yeah, trying not to love you  
Only makes me love you more  
Only makes me love you more” 

Kara collapsed onto her bed and sobbed herself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
